Bo' Rai Cho
'|align=center}} Outworld needed a protector, a task for which Bo’ Rai Cho had more than proven himself worthy. -- Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Ending Bo' Rai Cho is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Bo' Rai Cho Bo' Rai Cho is an obese, somewhat drunken master of martial arts. He enjoys drinking alcoholic beverages and is famous for his "Puke Puddle" move. His name originates from the Spanish word for drunk or drunken, borracho, due to his excessive drinking. His primary fighting style is the Drunken Fist, in which it was stated that he was the one who invented this style of martial arts. Though he's an important part of the series, he did not appear in any game until Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Storyline Bo' Rai Cho taught several great warriors, including Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Shujinko. Though he teaches the warriors of Earthrealm, he's originally from Outworld and never participated in a Mortal Kombat tournament, but instead he uses his fighting skills to train Earth warriors. He rose when the Deadly Alliance was formed. When his student Liu Kang was murdered by the sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, he began teaching Liu Kang's old friend, Kung Lao, so that he could slay Shang Tsung, while other Earth warriors prepared for an attack against the Deadly Alliance, Bo' Rai Cho spied on Shang Tsung's palace and rescued Li Mei, another fellow native of Outworld. During the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception, he regrouped with other Earthrealm warriors led by the Thunder God Raiden and retreated. In Bo' Rai Cho's Armageddon ending, after defeating Blaze he is transported to meet the Elder Gods, who appoint him protector god of Outworld. Biographies *'Deadly Alliance:' "During the years that Shang Tsung had sponsored the Mortal Kombat tournaments on Earth, the Outworld master Bo' Rai Cho was secretly training warriors for competition. It is even speculated that it was he who brought the fighting style of Drunken Boxing to Earthrealm. After many years, he finally discovered the Shaolin monk Liu Kang and taught him the martial arts moves he needed to defeat Shang Tsung. Later, with the tournament securely in the hands of the Shaolin, his teachings were no longer needed and he returned to Outworld. Bo' Rai Cho had been unable to compete against Shang Tsung in the Mortal Kombat tournament on Earth. His Outworld birthplace guaranteed that his victory would have been in the name of Shao Kahn. But the conflict this time was not a tournament to prevent an evil emperor from consuming another realm. This time the battle was to save his own realm from the tyranny of two evil sorcerers. Nothing could hold him back from the challenge that lay before him. The wrath of Bo' Rai Cho would be unleashed once again." *'Deception:' "I have dealt with Tarkatan warriors before. Baraka and his mutant thugs were easy to evade as I entered Shang Tsung's palace to rescue Li Mei. I had arrived not a moment too soon. I snatched her away from the Deadly Alliance and swiftly carried her to safety. An alarm was sounded, and hordes of Tarkatan pursued us across the main bridge. On the other side of the palace bridge. I was met by Earthrealm's thunder god, Raiden, and his band of heroes marching to battle the Deadly Alliance. I bid them a glorious victory, but my primary concern was Li Mei's safety. I have since learned of the disaster that took place at the palace. The Dragon King had indeed returned, as legends foretold. Without our Earthrealm allies, I fear for Outworld's future." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Despite his obese and drunken appearance, Bo' Rai Cho is an extremely skilled kombatant. He very often uses his drunken state to his advantage in battle, especially in some of his special moves. He also uses his obesity as an advantage in battle. Bo' Rai Cho can also manipulate seismic events (such as earthquakes) , and control the time of vomiting to be used as a trap in battle. Bo' Rai Cho also has a special ability which can make him ricochet or bounce with his belly. Signature Moves * Puke Puddle: Bo' Rai Cho pukes on the ground, if his opponent stepped on the puddle, he/she would slide and allows a free hit or combo for Bo' Rai Cho. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) * Monkey Flips: Bo' Rai Cho perform a series of front flips against his opponent. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) * Belly Bash: Bo' Rai Cho dashes toward the opponent and hits him/her with his own belly then bounces back. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) * Earthquake: Bo' Rai Cho stomps on the ground by one of his legs and creates a tremor. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) thumb|300px|right|Bo' Rai Cho's fatality from MKD. Fatalities * Belly Flop Smash: Bo' Rai Cho backs up a few steps, then runs and jumps onto his opponent belly first, crushing him/her. (MK:DA) * Flaming Fart: Bo' Rai Cho pulls out a torch and lights it on fire. He then turns around and farts into the torch, engulfing his opponent in green colored flames. (MK:D) * Fire Breath: Bo' Rai Cho pulls out the torch and lights it on fire. He then takes a swig of his beer and blows into the torch, lighting the opponent on fire. (MK:D) Other finishers * Hara-Kiri: Bo' Rai Cho holds in a powerful fart until he explodes. (MK:D) Endings *'Deadly Alliance: (Non-canonical)' "Bo' Rai Cho looked gruff, but beamed inwardly. With their victory over the Deadly Alliance complete, he and Kung Lao had liberated Outworld from its latest threat. Despite the years that had passed since training his last student, his skills had proven useful once more. He was elated, but it would be most inappropriate to express such emotions in front of his newest apprentice. Kung Lao invited his master to return with him to Earthrealm, to teach more warriors at the Wu Shi Academy. The success of his apprentice gave him renewed confidence in his training skills and, for the first time, a clear purpose in life. Bo' Rai Cho offered only token resistence. He accepted the offer because the defenders of Earthrealm could certainly use his help. But more importantly, because Earthrealm's rice wine put Outworld's liquor to shame." *'Deception:' "Onaga seemed invincible. The races of Outworld were in disagreement over how to deal with this threat, and Baraka's hordes were sweeping the land. Bo Rai Cho had almost given up hope when he was visited by the spirit of his greatest student, Liu Kang. Their roles now reversed, Liu Kang gave Bo Rai Cho the inspiration necessary to continue the fight. Bo Rai Cho's soul was invigorated! He met with Outworld's many leaders to forge a temporary truce. Kitana gave him command of what remained of her army, and he led them to battle against Baraka's mutant foot soldiers. The new army of Outworld crushed the Tarkata vermin, and Baraka himself was bested by Bo Rai Cho's attack. The victory inspired the people of Outworld to rise up against the Dragon King." *'Armageddon: (Non-canonical)' "Upon defeating Blaze, Bo' Rai Cho was transported to The Heavens. He stood before me, a humble warrior unsure of his fate in the presence of a god. I had looked into his soul and found that he was a good man and a powerful warrior. Outworld needed a protector, a task for which Bo' Rai Cho had more than proven himself worthy. At my request, the Elder Gods breathed their life force into him, transforming the once humble warrior into a god. Bo' Rai Cho had become Protector of Outworld." Bio Card 396px|left Trivia * Bo' Rai Cho is the first character to be obese. * Bo' Rai Cho was voiced by Herman Sanchez, a character artist in the Mortal Kombat team. * Bo' Rai Cho was created mainly because Ed Boon wanted a character to be basically "slobby" and that Mortal Kombat does not have a teacher which Bo' Rai Cho's role fills. * Bo' Rai Cho's bio proves that he and Baraka have been archenemies for years and still are. Also, in Baraka's Trading Kard, his only foe is Bo' Rai Cho * A character in Mortal Kombat Conquest named Master Cho was rumored to be a prototype of Bo' Rai Cho. * Though most inhabitants of Outworld are evil, Bo' Rai Cho is one of the few people from Outworld who are not technically evil, along with Li Mei. * In Motor Kombat, Bo' Rai Cho apparently owns a very large brewery. * As unlocked in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Bo' Rai Cho is the marketing icon for a fake drink called Peptic Thunder which causes involuntary vomiting upon consumption. It bears a resemblance to the medication drug, Pepto-Bismol due to its distinctive pink color. * In Spanish, the word "borracho" means "drunk." The name Bo' Rai Cho may be a play on words considering the character's nature. * Bo' Rai Cho is seen in the Armageddon opening scene. He was seen being stabbed by one of the knives Kano threw. Then he used his Puke Puddle move to make Kano and Kobra slip and tumble down the pyramid before he was sent flying by Sheeva. He was on the ground fighting other kombatants while Shang Tsung blasted the kombatants in the pyramid with a fireball. Like Shujinko, he was one of the characters who was not killed in the opening scene. * Bo' Rai Cho himself stated that "Earthrealm's Rice Wine (Sake) put Outworld's Liquor to shame" which is one of the reasons why he goes to Earthrealm. * Bo' Rai Cho was already very old when he was teaching Shujinko. After 40 years of Konquest, Shujinko is old which makes Bo' Rai Cho is very very old. Character Relationships *Trained Shujinko when he was younger. *Trained Liu Kang to defeat Shang Tsung before MK1. *Rescued Li Mei from the Deadly Alliance. *Long time rival of Baraka. *Trained Kung Lao to defeat Shang Tsung in Deadly Alliance *Joined the forces of light to the final battle in Armageddon. Category: Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 9 Characters Category:Outworld Characters